


Ideas

by Scorpinonymous



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Anniversary, Blasphemy, Bottom Lee Taemin, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Engagement, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Scratching, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Switch Park Jimin, Switching, Top Lee Taemin, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpinonymous/pseuds/Scorpinonymous
Summary: Jimin had enough of Taemin not taking onto his sexual advances because of working on several books. So there's another idea for their anniversary.





	Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Unless if you want the plot, I'd suggest you scroll down by a lot. This is 5k words for a first timer and it's a wild ride.
> 
> Update: this has been edited for the sake of pacing in the smut.

"Please, Baby?"

Jimin was back at the home office. And there was Taemin at the desk with his glasses on his sculpted face. Both of them locked eyes and Jimin was about ready to pounce. He wore his green, floral kimono with nothing under it. But that wasn't for his lover to know. The smile crept up and picked up his feet to advance closer. As for Taemin, this was probably an average Tuesday for him.

"Honey, you know I'm working on my next chapter. And I'm barely away the end."

"You've been here for two hours now," Jimin pouts. Taemin was a well-known writer within the region. It was two bestsellers for two of his well known genres: murder-mystery and psychological erotica. Unbeknownst to everyone to see that a man in his late-twenties and spoon fed money by his mother would make articulate wording and plots.

All of which drives Jimin up the wall.

"C'mon, Sir. You need a break."

He knew how to seduce Taemin properly. After all the years they've been together, the sex would be surreal. How Jimin would talk to him. The way he dressed: always thigh high socks with heels specifically for the event. Everything that was vocal and harmonized in their single home. BDSM equipment made for "ideas". Rooms they've entered that were violated with cum and sweat (especially in the dance room created for each other). It was either classy lovemaking or just rough and raunchy fucking.

Taemin sighs deeply, resting his head on his hand. Then there's that little signal that always made Jimin's knees weak: that finger. His face was that of a giggly school girl and skipped to Taemin's side. Practically like sitting on Santa's lap to give him a loving kiss on the cheek. No one could ever frown upon Jimin and his kisses at all.

"So you want to give me a break?" Taemin asks. The breath of fruity mint was ethereal. In fact, the image of Taemin was enough to make pupils dilate with love and lust. The eyes brown and pulchritudinous behind those rimmed square reading glasses. Those kissable lips that Jimin would kill for. And that shirt. Dear lord that shirt.

"I just want you to feel a lot more better. Would like that, Sir?"

That chuckle was darkly of him. Both plump lips started to touch and was close to boil adrenaline. Taemin's fingers fell soft on Jimin's lips with a bit of surprise.

"I'd feel a lot better... if you went to sleep."

Yup. That was the 4th time.

This month.

It was practically a sink of bricks in his legs. Jimin wasn't mad at him, but this was always Taemin's one excuse to not really do any provocative rendezvous with him. As always, he just gave up and walked out of the office. And from the reflective view of the mirror, Taemin was unscathed and back to the laptop and whiteboard as always.

"And be a lot more original with that outfit."

"Yet you still eat my ass with it!"

No one was ever mad at each other. This type of humor, despite looking and sounding like a fight, was normal amongst the two. In fact, a slight chuckle escaped Jimin's lips. However, that was another fail. Again, the 4th one this month. There was this, the first was making his favorite breakfast stark naked. The second was roleplay in a maid outfit (which, thinking back, was odd as Taemin used to have older maids; so it was strange). The third was asking for a quickie before he traveled to an interview for a magazine. It kinda worked; but literally was dick sucking and left.

It was kind of insecure, but Jimin couldn't blame his lover. Deadlines were close and there was a cult fanbase with him. Even a bit of worry about any burnout. That and the two being private about their relationship in the middle of Korea is difficult. In fact, it nearly jeopardized their social respect.

So now that Jimin is back at the master bedroom, he laid in the rather spacious bed while staring at the setting of the Yeonhui town. High rise apartments, abundant trees, and that large balcony. He can remember everything from day one of this life. Back in their college days, 13 Minutes in Heaven was a literal war on drunk women and him for Taemin. They wanted a taste of rich Asian boy that lives off inheritance and son of a respected oncologist. It was quite awkward as it was both a first in terms of same-sex relationship. Peer pressure was adamant by the horny girls for them to kiss. There was just a light kiss for the sake of the feeling and started out platonic. In fact, it was until seven months of comfort until they could even attempt sex. Wasn't a literal shit show, you just can't buy sample lube from your local GSA and hope that's enough.

Unto graduation and getting a master's degree later, there was that question. Though quite difficult to get a parent's approval (especially Jimin's traditional parents), they have what they have now. A comfortable house in the suburbs as they were a well-established writer and dancer instructor for trainees. Probably seven months until the wedding happens and it was now time to actually think of a Save the Date and the honeymoon. There's still a debate on whether or not they head local to Jeju or overseas like Mykonos.

It was ten o'clock and pretty much time to head to sleep. After that fail, Jimin just went to grab underwear and a silk set. All that energy for sex deflated quickly and played his usual meditation sounds before heading to sleep.

Well kind of a sleep. The bed started to shift that ended up in a startle. Thankfully it was just Taemin with his usual matching pajamas as well. His glasses were off to see more of his eyes. It had been thirty minutes and the crashing sound of waves and the repeating cicadas still surrounded the room.

"Sorry...I didn't know you were that sleepy," Taemin conceded.

Jimin could never be mad at this idiot. If he wasn't that focused and mysterious looking man, he was a down-to-earth and a baby that needed to be tended to at times.

Now that Taemin plopped onto bed, he now started to give Jimin millions of reconciling smooches. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. My editors are trying to keep me up to date with the chapters so I have to do at least three."

He could never be mad at this boy, "Look, you're doing what you love and I'm proud of you for it. Just as long as you get some food and sleep."

Jimin really meant it. Taemin kind of lost weight and almost completely changed his sleep schedule to where it was from 2pm to 4am. Yes, Taemin was forced to metaphorically OD on some Benadryl.

"Where have you been all my life?" Taemin chuckles. Those sweet words that always made Jimin's stomach flutter and face heat. The reason why he didn't see that boy as an entitled brat.

"Just head to bed."

"Alright, Honey."

Though too stubborn to admit, the kisses on his forehead always feel at home. There wasn't anything that he could replace. Not even the ring on his finger.

"Hobi! Water!"

It had been two weeks since that attempt. Since then, Jimin was either at his job or dancing in his makeshift studio at home. Almost hypocritical as his meals consisted of fruit or food that coworkers would bring if they all had their weekly potluck. All of which that didn't disturb Taemin at the slightest. His chapters were done and made sure to accommodate to him and the editors on Housewife Mode.

So here he is, laying on the floor after just finishing their class with the Year 3 trainees. Soaked in sweat and thankful to pack spare shirts just in case. Him and his partner, Hoseok had this part of the floor to themselves as they were one of the seniors of this place. Seniors as in they both have done this as kids and both majored dance to become choreographers. Year 3 were as you'd imagine: trained for three years. If they proved their potential, they'll be put to the test to see if they're fit enough to debut. Otherwise, you'll be stuck. And it was for any company that flocked to them and it created good revenue and image.

"Looks like someone got the breaks beat off of them," Hoseok remarks, "Lemme guess, no sex?"

On cue, Jimin wailed and flattened on the ground. "I've done everything I could and he's practically a rock!"

"Is he asexual?" Hoseok suggests

Jimin snapped his neck, "If he was, I don't think I'd be asked if I was mauled by a feral dog that one time." It did happened, but not in a sense by a feral dog. That's what he deserves for being flirty in front of his publisher. Kind of why they still have a ball gag and flogger lying around.

Hoseok gave him his water and started to fo those post-dance stretches. "I mean he's Lee Taemin. Korea's best youngest writer. Was on Vogue and Forbes for Best Under 30. Man with words that'll make your aunty ooze in glee in the most disgusting ways possible. Man's is practically busy. But who am I to know? I've only met him when you wanted external help outside of the studio."

Jimin always knew that Hoseok envied Taemin. The perfectionist that could do no wrong. Eventually, it subsided with him being Hoseok's role model with resiliency. Only because of that one time Taemin had a bad panic attack that made Hoseok eat his words and was shoved back up his ass. Either way, he still idolized like the man he was.

"That and our anniversary is today. I'm not so sure if he'd even remember with all of the work pilling up."

It was the second Thursday of May where they had both made things official. He can still remember them being quite panicked on their picnic date with the amount of insects trying to bout their meal. Even so, it was a cute gesture. And to keep up with the eight years they've been together, a reservation in a Seolnongtang restaurant would be nice.

"I mean you're not going to annul the engagement, right?"

"The fuck I am!" Jimin shouts, rather too loudly, "Even if he has a lot of stuff on his plate, I just want him to reciprocate enough love as I am for him."

"All while having a wedding in Taiwan?" Hoseok avowed.

Jimin ends up cracking a laugh, "All while having a wedding in Taiwan."

* * *

"Minnie! Hey I'm home!"

As soon as he said that and put on his slippers, Jimin was greeted to a whiteboard full of colored dry erase markers and an exhausted Taemin in the kitchen. If this was the case, it was one of the wild occurrences. There was a flat subplot, a plothole that appeared, or that a character needed more clarity in their goals/backstory/ personality. All of which that will make Taemin hysterical at the thought of it.

"So based off the color coded markers..." Jimin chimes in, unsurprised. He knew all colors by heart. Red for storyline, orange for characters, green for subplots, and purple is for conflict. This was a problem in the purple area. "Is Charlotte having trouble getting away with the murder evidence?"

Taemin wipes up the sweat from his nose, "What's the place where you'd mimic a heart attack on your old sugar daddy?"

Without skipping a beat, "Syringe between the toes. Is he a diabetic? Because that will be a bonus."

" _This_ is why you're mostly onboard."

All he could do is sigh and sit on the couch. Anything that was left to do at this point was to watch dramas or take a cold shower. Dinner wasn't until seven and Taemin knew all about that.

Speak of the devil when a book propped on his lap with a glossy, hardcover book. Thinking that it was another rough draft to look at, to which he was not in the mood for, Jimin glazed over enough to see that it was pictures of the two of them. From college: first date, first dinner with parents, first overseas travel, graduation, buying the house, and then engagement. It was almost cathartic enough to put Jimin to tears. Instead, it was a heartfelt hug to start off the anniversary.

"Thank you. I just... how'd you do all of this?"

Taemin laughs, "Of course I'd have the publication help out."

The two of them sat down on the couch and stared at the TV that was oh-so not turned on. In fact, it was only turned on if watching the news or on streaming sites. Taemin laid on Jimin's lap, basking in the comforting silence. If you didn't count the neighbor mowing the lawn.

"It's been eight years now," Jimin declares. All that made time go by slowly. That this house wasn't here before and he still lived in Busan.

"If you weren't there, I'd pretty much still be spoonfed by my mother with a deadbeat diploma. You honestly _did_ change my life, Jimin."

"And I still feel sorry about that first fight. You know about when I insulted you being a momma's boy?"

"I mean you weren't wrong. And I told you, I forgave you!" But with how his satoori made things sound like, it was rather offensive and vulgar.

Since Taemin brought his anniversary gift, Jimin brought up a box from the coffee table. It was supposed to be at the restaurant, but apparently things have changed. So with giving the box to Taemin, he expected a lot of those pranks in a box that his brother would always do back in Junior Year. Nope, it was a custom made fountain pen. Teal, crystal shaped and has his favorite white rose in the middle. All with their engraved initials.

"It took a lot on my paycheck, but I made sure it was up to your liking," Jimin explains.

All while looking at Taemin's expressions. His face was heartfelt and held on to the pen as if it was the last known thing that was of Jimin. The smile seen from both his lips and eyes, something that you could just have your heart burn from.

"It's a trick to have sex, isn't it?"

Well that was ruined, "Can you at least accept my love?!"

About a quarter after nine and the two were back in their house. Though a bit drowsy from all of the food they've stuffed, it was still a bit more energy. The living room was dark and the whiteboard was still in the kitchen area. Taemin and Jimin put their coats on the hanger and put on their slippers to head in. There wasn't anything to do except turn on the TV to put on the news. Anything that'll keep Jimin sane from white noises.

"Hey uh..." Taemin starts out.

Jimin looked at him while putting the leftovers in the fridge.

"I'm sorry again if I'd seem too busy to hang out with you. But I'll be free by next week, so we'll spend time together."

Jimin crunched the peppermint in his mouth. That was something that, yes he whined about, but didn't think it'd be that of an issue. All that hard work, scheduling, keeping up the family name did have to take a fraction out of him. On the bright side, today was the day that he actually got that moment of peace with him.

Well that and those girls that politely interrupted them. Jimin can't blame them.

"Just as long we reciprocate to each other, I'm happy with whatever time we have."

And though it would be time for either Netflix or just practice dancing, there were several things in mind. To which there was a plan that ensued.

"While I'm upstairs, can you put the whiteboard back?"

Just as Taemin said yes, it was a go. Be sure not to rush or it'll look suspicious, strip in record time and fold neatly, and went straight to the vanity. This was saved for the perfect event. His custom made choker-epaulets that was studded with diamonds and trimmed with lace. For a designer jewelry that costs $300, it will be saved for special events. Formal dinners or getting this dick in fashion. And looking in the vanity, he was a treat to behold. One thing that's missing is his trademark Jimmy Choo Voila he stole from his aunt Ann's never said a word about. And thankful that there will be a bottle of lube just to prep himself.

"Hey, so do you want to wat—"

What Taemin was witnessing was enough to have him slide his glasses down to the tip of his nose. All that made Jimin chuckle a bit. Sure he had dressed up from time to time, but this was a lot more provocative. There was nothing on him but heels and jewelry. Something that set something off.

And it wasn't the fingers still in his ass.

"So...should we just—"

"We should start something different for a change, hm?"

It made Taemin agape. This amount of confidence, though shocked, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He couldn't control his enslaved feet and had to stop when Jimin took a step. At this point, they were on the foot of the bed to where the younger was sitting pretty while just staring.

"I actually want to dominate for once for this anniversary."

The words that came out of Jimin's mouth was enough to have Taemin practically insane. Many times they've attempted, but for the whole night was another thing. But that hand on his zipper was another story.

"I'll go ahead."

Jimin feasting his eyes on that rock hard dick was enough to start sucking off. But starting off with a slick lick with sharp eye contact. Now that made Taemin moan. The feeling of his mouth and throat was nearly orgasmic. Hitting the back of his throat constantly. It was heaven. All Taemin could do was just stare and control his voice. To see his lover doing his all to pleasure him.

His cheeks hollowed and tongue laying flat along the underside. Those plump lips kissing the tip before continuing. The burning feeling in his throat was arousing, almost encouraging to the younger. Jimin's nose tickles while his hands rummaged in his lover's jeans to search for his balls. The choking muffles and broken moans was music. Even the sight of buckling knees. Jimin knew he was doing a very good job.

Jimin pulled back with saliva and precum with eyes glistening, "Fuck my face."

There wasn't a second thought. His hair pulled and throat gagging for air. Jimin knew what he was doing to get what he wanted. Not the month long abstinence of sex or bitter about his failed attempts. He wanted to be inspiration. The way Taemin worded his erotic scenes, Jimin would knock his knees and ended up getting himself off without being heard or noticed. Rather too embarrassed, but he knew that it was all from him. How Taemin bucks his hips in his mouth, moaning loudly. The way he gripped his locks tightly. Jimin's eyes burned with little tears at the abrasiveness of Taemin's actions. He couldn't move his body nor his hands. This will be on page 58.

Until Jimin forced his way out. It was a bit of worry if he was uncomfortable. No, there was a smile on his face and walk to the dresser to reveal the vibrating cockring that they've kept.

"Jimin, what are you do—"

"Strip, Honey."

The face said it all, but didn't complain and eventually sees Taemin with all of his God-like, naked glory. Sunkissed skin and every dip of his muscles were of mankind's grace. Don't get him started on that dick. Jimin could already crawl to it if he could.

"I always felt so jealous of Hojin having all of the fun," Jimin admits, referring to the murder-mystery book character.

All of that made Taemin laugh, "Is this why you wanted this?"

"No," Jimin lies as he fits the ring, "You rarely ever fuck me. I want this night to be special."

This made Taemin coo, lying them both on the bed. Jimin was then swarmed again with kisses on his face and neck. "You want me to make you feel better by making you come?"

"Yes. Now just fill me up."

Just as he said that, he was stretched open. Jimin kept cursing at the buildup of speed. His head thrown back at how much his wish was fulfilled. There really wasn't anything to hold back with his demands. Warm burns went pooling below as rhythm built up. Jimin can just praise God on how blessed that they both dance. Even with his raising legs, it was a search for the G-spot. Although this may seem fun, Taemin was ready to die. This sight was all that was needed to keep going much more at a feral pace. His plump, cum slicked lips parted, eyes rolled back, and those moans that puts porn to shame. The diamonds and lace choker with flowers accented everything that he could ever love about Jimin. And those thigh highs. Fucking hell, the heels, including. The way Jimin's cum was spilling out in little beads. Taemin felt electric shocks through his spine and shoot to his dick. He wanted to shoot his load in this tightening warmth. But this damned cockring was getting in the way.

And Jimin's moans were getting louder again. But too high. And it was getting more choked in a staccato.

"Hey, you al—"

"Don't fucking stop. Fuck, keep going."

Keeping that word, Jimin had his prostate pressed on deliciously. He was definitely seeing gray spots in his vision. Nothing was there to hold on except for sensitive back skin. His legs kept twitching and head thrashing that sweat couldn't hold his dark locks. Even if he couldn't take this much euphoria, Jimin still knew how to want more. His nails scraping, milking in with every thrust, lips begging for more. To fill him up. To make him scream. To make him take all of this thick, _heavenly_ dick. There was no fight to put up with and only came in thick white ropes in record time. All of which was in a glass breaking falsetto no one thought would reach. He couldn't move, speak, or even breathe correctly. It was disappointing at the thought of tapping out so early, but how fucked out he was made things so surreal.

"Are you really that speechless?" Taemin acknowledges.

He was practically ready to laugh when Jimin felt withered by picking himself up with wide eyes. Taemin could see himself from the mirror: sweating with hair sticking and breaths recovering. It was almost monstrous. But looking at Jimin was another story. Fucked out of his mind and twitching to sit back up.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm ready to be punished, Honey."

It took Jimin a while get whipped into shape to cuff Taemin up to the bedpost. A good idea to kill time as Jimin was still weak from that glorious orgasm. Rules were still set: red, yellow, and green as safe words, don't draw too much blood, and excluding the blindfold, use only handheld toys.

And a new rule: fuck until submission.

There came the first flog. And started the counting. Everywhere around Taemin's body was striped red. He can only be the color red and blue and nothing else. Jimin was forever thankful his lover wasn't as bratty as he is. There was a flinch and an instant count.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Now even more torturous with the vibrations on the hilt. It was now more monstrous; you can hear the growls more clearly, resistance on his wrists, twitching limbs. Even those infamous profanities he hides from the public. Scratches on every crevice he could find: legs, thighs, near the dick, even his favorite shoulder blades. Taemin's skin was painted with hickeys and kitten scratches. Jimin couldn't wait any longer. Wanting to be pounded out of his body. His head swims in the imaginations of it all. The bruises on his hips, marks on his back. 

"Do you want to come?" Jimin questions.

Taemin now shackles the handcuffs with more force, "Yes! God fucking dammit, _please_. Just get over with it."

To be fair, foreplay can be a bit boring after a while. So slowly, Jimin took off the ring. Carefully and holding onto where it originally was so Taemin doesn't come prematurely. But the sudden helplessness of it all excited him. Taemin would always dominate. Not that it was a complaint, he loves it when he takes charge. Jimin can go about a 20 minute banter about how Taemin can look damn near exquisite with a button up and rolling up his sleeves before being ate out. But the 180 of it all was something to paint during renaissance.

"Fuck, you're so Godly," Jimin licks his lips.

The oldest licks his lips, "That's rather blaspheme of you."

"And you'll still come from it."

There was still a lot of humor with it before Jimin fell before another stretch around his ass. Believe him, he is still teary at the afterglow of four minutes ago. But the girth of it all really messed with his decision making. Going up and down at an easing pace. Jimin was preparing for the worst, but still kept a thought process in his head. Scratch that: attempting. As for Taemin, it was still a war among his sanity. The fact that he couldn't come yet and then there's a movie that was on the other side of this blindfold. That movie kept moaning and counting down slowly. He couldn't make a little spill or it's all over.

"Ten...nine...you're doing so good, Baby. Eight...that's it, control yourself. I bet you get off to this. Denying you of finishing. That and you love me calling you a deity? How filthy of you."

"Just please go to one. I'm begging you," Taemin whines quietly. The silk is practically getting stained.

"I'll get to one when I feel like it."

Seven.

Six.

Five.

The handcuffs are off. It wasn't a shocker to hand them land first and firm on Jimin's thighs. The skin so very soft and the subtle ripples of his stretch marks. And the sinister giggles of the loud clap of his ass.

Four.

Three.

Taemin can finally see. He made himself thank God over and over in his head. The love of his life riding him like he was made for it. Dressing to the nines in expensive jewelry. All to give him literary inspiration. It was a masterpiece and a blessing he didn't come.

Matter of fact, he couldn't. Jimin had just hopped off like no care in the world and a sickly smile on his face. He could even laugh at the squelching pop from his hole. As one can guess, this put Taemin off on the wrong side.

"All of that bullshit and for what?"

"I lied," Jimin giggles, "But a good excuse for you to fuck me rough."

All Taemin could do was sigh, "What do you want me to do?"

The only reply was Jimin to roll on his stomach and raised his leg up to arch his ass up. God fuck Taemin and his twitched dick. Fuck fuck fuck, he couldn't stay that mad forever. Not with that visual. Not while his blood pressure is mentally fucking him up. Not with his eyes shooting him to double vision.

"You practically eat me out like it's dessert. Now come eat, Sir."

"And then you'll make me come?"

"Fuck me silly when you're done. I'll submit to you."

It took no time to get through a decision. Taemin's hands gripping onto juicy flesh as his tongue prods in Jimin's hole. Like it was his last meal on earth, it was ravenous yet precise. Jimin couldn't move except his gripping fingers on the bedsheets. That tongue was practically sanctified of itself. Enough to make a grown man make high notes and contract his muscles. With was so much stimulation. He couldn't just back down that easily. He remembers the days when he can just spill his shit with just a command. Nothing could ever really change since then. Jimin couldn't crawl away from Taemin that easily. Not even with that loud slap.

"So where's your God now?"

Not even missing a beat, "Prepping my ass. Now fuck me in front of the mirror."

Taemin had his word. Having Jimin on his hands and knees in front of their mirror and went at it rough. He loves seeing himself in the mirror. Seeing how much of a wreck he was. Drool and tears in his face. Holding on for dear life. Seeing Taemin giving his all without a hassle. Nothing else ever existed except the two of them and the sound of the bed crying in squeaks. But they loved the feeling of it. When they fuck rough, it was a filthy sight. Jimin's hair was gripped and pulled, skin bitten and flushed, mouth full of fingers. When he begs for mercy that no one will obtain Taemin around. Jimin looked like the definition of lunacy.

Taemin leans in his ear, "So you want to worship me as a deity? Just because I make you moan?"

"Yes," Jimin croaks, "Fuck it's always so amazing. I always fall on my knees and suck you off. I praise your dick every time it's in m— oh shit! Oh God, just like that."

"You better thank me during this."

It was a rhythmic pace, almost sloppily as Taemin was close. Jimin was another heap of mess on the bed. His prostate always abused and targeted on time. His dick flailing pathetically undone and moaning a mantra of gratuity. Thank you thank you thank you. Thank you got not holding back. Thank you for hitting that sweet spot and making him look like an absolute trainwreck that makes men and women orgasm. Thank you for dominating and making this night special as God bestows upon this feeling of filling dick in him. Jimin couldn't look at himself in the face. It was shameful, all that made Taemin's experience better. A bit too better.

It was unexpected to have him dump his cum inside of Jimin's hole. All of that postponed orgasms that he couldn't have and his lover can only have. But so much and so roughly that Jimin was overstimulated with a open smile and his tongue hanging out with quivering lips. He couldn't help it with Taemin looking and sounding this delectable. The grip on his ass was tighter by every thrust until coming undone afterwards with a shrill shriek. His body tumbled down to the bed as he shakes and moans with every thrust. It felt like an eternity. His ears tainted with growls and curses that sent a wave of electricity down his dick again. All he could do was mewl and squirm, letting his words have no control. Feeling so full. Having cum getting fucked back in. Hitting that spot again.

It was sinful.

Jimin practically lost time in everything. He couldn't move a muscle, not even when Taemin was replacing the sheets and carried to the master bathroom. There wasn't a comprehension of his words that isn't garbled heaps. Not even hearing the drain coming on in the bathtub. It took him _that_ long.

"Baby?" Jimin picks up his head to see Taemin with his bottle of water.

He slowly takes it while snuggling onto Taemin's neck. Always how it was when aftercare happens.

"Was I too rough?" He asks.

Jimin shakes his head, "I enjoyed it. Don't worry, it's been a while."

"Just don't scare me like that!"

They both laugh as they got into the tub. Just the right temperature to climb into and just basked in their silent comfort. Feeling the water engulf their skin and wash away every loose piece of art they've created together. Other than the sound of synthesized jazz in the other room, nothing was the to disturb them. It was perfect. That until Taemin tapped on Jimin's shoulder.

"Was this all to put me off of writer's block?"

" _That_ and I wanted payback."

All he could do was to kiss Jimin's lips one more time.

"I'm just happy that it was from my co-writer."

" _Husband_."

Another laugh ensued, "Right. Husband."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to make this as a series, be sure to credit me for inspiration and homage.


End file.
